ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
UltraLive
The process is an ability which Hikaru Raido, Prince Shou and Daichi Ozora primarily use to call and transform into Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Ultraman X using the Ginga Spark, Victory Lancer and X Devizer respectively. Tomoya Ichijouji's Gunpad is also known to have this ability, but was never seen used in the series. This process' particular function is to transform the various Kaiju, Seijin or Ultra into their regular forms or transform into them themselves. History The diabolical Dark Lugiel somehow transformed all kaijus and Ultramen in the greater Ultra Multiverse into Spark Dolls. The powerful Ultraman Ginga gives the Ginga Spark to a young man, named Hikaru Raido, so that he uses his Ginga Spark using the UltraLive power to bring the Ultramen and Kaiju back to their regular forms. Uses This mysterious ability makes his host able to turn the transformed kaiju and Ultras to their regular forms. It also grants the abilities to use the powers of said monster or Ultra either as a puppet or by transforming into the entity themselves. Variations UltraLive Hikaru Raido and his friends can perform UltraLive when their courageous intentions resonate with the Ginga Spark. Unlike Hikaru who already has the Ginga Spark, his friends can only use this process when a Ginga Light Spark is granted to them. When Tomoya Ichijouji found the Livepad, he gathered all his friends to test it and they were able to UltraLive into different variations of Spark Doll Data that were stored in it. Prince Shou's Victory Lancer also has this function variation, but it is still unrevealed if he can UltraLive into others aside from Ultraman Victory. For reasons that were not revealed in the series, Hikaru and Misuzu had failed to UltraLive Ultraman Taro before. But Taro was eventually Lived back to his original form when he absorbed the collective courageous intentions from the Ginga Light Sparks of the people around Hikaru's school. DarkLive Dark Lugiel and his minions can perform a similar process called DarkLive. Similar with UltraLive, it needs to connect with the hosts' intents, although DarkLive needs malicious intents instead of courageous ones. Ultramen called on using this process transform to their respective Darks. Dark Ultras do not appear to have a time-limit, since they aren't beings of light in these form. An anomaly of the DarkLive process can also occur when a user of a Dark Dummy Spark has neither courageous nor malicious intents, as shown with Tomoya Ichijouji. In this state, Tomoya was able to use his Dummy Spark without succumbing to it's harmful effects and maintain his own will. This anomaly also caused Jean-Nine's consciousness to return and the creation of the Gunpad, which Tomoya used to control the robot warrior instead of the Dummy Spark. MonsLive First seen in the Ultraman Ginga S series, Alien Chibu Exceller and his minions can perform , a process derived from the DarkLive process, and possibly from the Reionics Battle Nizer's MonsLoad function. Exceller's minions can use a copy of this power via the Chibu Spark. Exceller's own variant however can be used without a Chibu Spark or any other device, whether he himself is his own Chibu Spark, or a modified device is implanted within him is unrevealed. Although it was based on the DarkLive process, it can be used even without a malicious intent. UlTrans When Prince Shou UltraLives into Ultraman Victory, he can use Spark Dolls to equip Victory with the specified Spark Doll's signature attack using UlTrans, an UltraLive variation unique to Victory. UltraLive, Go! In its Gun Form, the Victory Lancer can use an alternative UltraLive. Instead of summoning or transforming into the Spark Doll monster, the Victory Lancer can "Load" the Spark Doll's powers into it's projectiles. When Shou uses this, the Victory Lancer says "UltraLive, Go! ". So far, Shou has only shown to have fired EX Red King's, Gudon's, and King Joe Custom's Spark Dolls using this method. Ultraman X In the world of Ultraman X, where Spark Dolls are treated as OOPArts, Ultraman X is the only one that was shown performing the UltraLive transformation. However, as this process is only used by him, the X Devizer only recognize it as . Also, an Alien Zarab exhibited the ability to reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms by absorbing dark energies. Other Notable UltraLive Functions Fusion and Super Fusion and are UltraLive variations which fuses a number of Spark Dolls to summon a more powerful Kaiju. So far in the series, the only devices shown to have used these functions are the Dark Dummy Spark and the Chibu Spark in summoning Tyrant and Five King respectively. Switch Is an UltraLive function that is more elaborately observed in Seiichiro Isurugi's use of the Ultraman and Ultraseven Spark Dolls. The user simply needs to "Live" another Spark Doll to switch into it. This function is seen used by Hikaru Raido, Seiichiro Isurugi, and Vorst. Trivia *It is possible that it was also derived from the MonsLoad function of a Reionics Battle Nizer. *This ability is similar to Super Sentai's and Kamen Rider's . Category:Ultra Powers Category:Abilities